Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 28 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part eight of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * Kolorado: Thomas! You shan't fight alone! Kolorado to the rescue! Hii-yaaaaaaah!!!!!! BURNS HIMSELF, AS EXPECTED Ow ow oOW!! HOT!!!! Oh, it burns! Really! So sorry, old chap, but that's all I can do at the moment! Good luck with all this! EVENTUALLY BEATS THE LAVA PIRANHA Well! That's that, then! Now there's nothing between us and some treasure, eh? Let's go! FREES THE STAR SPIRIT, MISSTAR "Venturing deep into the steaming Mt. Lavalava, Thomas and friends plucked the Lava Piranha... and rescued the fifth Star Spirit, Misstar, from a fiery fate. But the "treasure" Kolorado is looking for is yet to be found. Wherever could it be? What's that...? Something...strange...is going on around here..." Thomas, this way! We must hurry!! FOLLOWS MISSTAR Ah ha! Treasure!! ...Er, no, it's... ...some sort of starfish...??? Mmmmm. This won't do. The adventure's never over until the treasure is found! Ah! Yes, of course! Perhaps that horrible fiery monster had it and was hiding it somewhere! Yes, that's it! I'll just run back and check. Hm... Hmm? What's this trembling, then?! ...Probably nothing! Kids with fireworks, no doubt. Now, after that treasure! Misstar: No! Wait! JUMPS INTO THE MAGMA Yaaargh! HOT!! So hot!! Thuh... that's lava, isn't it? It's coming near! We must flee! N... Nooo! The treasure is still here! I just know it! * Misstar: Thomas! This volcano is going to erupt any time now. It's far too dangerous to go back the way you came. We have to escape another way! I feel a slight wind coming from this cracked wall... There could be a room beyond. Thomas, can you blow up this wall? USES BOMBETTE TO BLOW THROUGH THE WALL Thomas, hurry! The lava is getting higher! CLIMBS THE STAIRS IN THE NEXT ROOM FINDS THE TREASURE ON A LEDGE AND IS JUMPING FOR IT * Kolorado: Ah! I knew it! At last! The treasure is right there! So close... Can't resist... By the Stars, I'll risk my life for that treasure!! GRABS THEM BOTH AND FLIES THEM OUT OF THE VOLCANO My treasure! Noooooooo! TREASURE LANDS IN THE JUNGLE Category:UbiSoftFan94